This invention relates generally to filters and more particularly to fluid filters or cleaners using porous paper as a filtering medium. Paper filter elements are known, and provide filter structures that are relatively low in cost so as to be readily disposed of after the useful life thereof is ended. Paper filter elements are usually pleated for the purpose of providing a large filtering surface area in a relatively small space. Such structure requires that extensive sealing means be used at the ends of the pleats, or that the pleats be folded, pressed together, and retained by sealing rings molded or otherwise fabricated for this purpose. Such sealing means have been found to be relatively costly, particularly for disposable filter elements. Hence, an object of this invention is the provision of a filter of pleated filter paper that can be easily and inexpensively fabricated, and having pleat ends that are folded so as to be substantially self sealing.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a filter element having folded pleat ends as set forth which requires a minimum of sealing material at said ends to render the same leakproof against foreign material.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a filter, as set forth, that can be selectively mounted as a flat pleated panel, or as a pleated tube.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a method for producing the filter of this invention.